


Well At Least it's Not On Fire

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, but he can't bake, dad tony stark, no st@rker - Freeform, they are both sleep deprived, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter and Tony decided to bake a cake in the middle of the night. It didn't go as well as they expected.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Well At Least it's Not On Fire

Tony stared blankly at the screen of his Starkpad. It was 1:00 in the morning, and still he hadn’t slept. Sure, it was nothing compared to his long nights at MIT, but Peter was here. Peter, who was in the room next to him, probably fast asleep, resting for what would likely be a long, exciting day tomorrow.

And Tony wanted to be filled with energy and wide awake for his kid. 

“Misser Stark?”

Tony looked up. “Pete?”

“I can’t sleep.” The boy crawled onto the soft bed. 

Tony smiled. “Seems to be a common thing tonight.” 

Peter curled into his side. “We should bake something.”

Tony hugged him close. “Yeah?”

“Like a cake. I really want chocolate cake.” 

He chuckled. “Sure, Pete. Have any recipes?”

Peter mumbled something and motioned to the Starkpad. Tony typed in a search for chocolate cake.

He showed one to Peter. “How about this one?”

“I like it. It looks gooey and warm.”

That was probably a good way to describe the feeling in Tony’s chest. Getting out of bed, he shuffled into his slippers. “Okay then, Master Chef. Let’s bake a cake.”

~~~~~

It did not go as well as they had expected.

At all.

Peter, it seemed, was still half asleep, and even with his enhanced senses he was clumsy. The boy accidentally dropped one cup of flour, two eggs, and about seventeen chocolate chips on the floor.

He kept apologizing, no matter how many times Tony told him it was okay. So, on “accident” he dropped the milk jug.

That was a mistake.

There was milk everywhere.

“Whoops,” Tony muttered.

Peter laughed, though, so Tony forgave his dumbass brain.

~~~~~

They forgot to melt the butter, so now there were hard lumps in their batter. Tony groaned. He lifted it into the microwave, hoping the sticks would melt.

They didn’t.

Instead, all of the mixture flew out of the pan, covering the inside of the microwave. Peter shouted and jumped forward to stop it. Without thinking, he pulled the bowl out. Also a mistake, as the bowl was piping hot and he dropped it on the floor.

Peter winced. “Sorry.” 

Tony cackled. Clearly a night of no sleep was getting to him. “It’s okay, Petey.”

They pretty much gave up after that. Peter took the bag of chocolate chips and started eating them, and they both settled on the couch. They ignored the mess they had made in the kitchen. Whatever.

Peter cuddled into his side immediately, leaning his head on Tony’s strong chest.

He run his fingers through the boy’s soft curls. “Sorry we didn’t get to make that cake, bambino.”

“‘S’okay. We can try again tomorrow.”

Tony laughed. “Of course, baby.” He kissed his temple gently. “Of course.”


End file.
